ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Bio Squad/Season 6
After a long episode hiatus, and six-month lapse in show-time, Season 6 deals with the break-up of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, the discovery that Evan is really the Phantom and he know has control of Diagon's Heart and the power in the universal shrine, and an alien invasion that threatens life in the universe. With Kevin working for a crime lord, Gwen missing, and Evan gone mad, can Ben bring the gang back together, stop Evan, and the alien invasion before it is too late? Heroes Unsynchronized Ben arrives on Matrix Prime to talk with Lord Gemini before returning to Bellwood and finding it under attack by aliens. Can he team up with a mysterious helper to stop this threat? Kevin, now working for a crime lord, goes to to find a treasure Out of Control Kevin heads back to Earth when he hears a rumor that Ben Tennyson has returned. When he arrives, he gets angry at Ben for blaming him. Who will win this fight, or better, who can stop it from destroying both of them? The Plague Ben recieves a call from the British Prime Minister to spy on the Forever Knights. In order to complete the mission, he must think of a way in. He does get in, but once inside, he encounters one problem... Unfortunate Events After a mission goes horribly wrong, Ben and Gwen must investigate the disappearances of three young children, who were all part of a group known as Silent but Deadly. When a fourth child goes missing, will Ben and Gwen discover who is behind the terrible crime? Trade-Off Evan goes to the Dark Dimension to strike a deal with Dark Evan. Dumped Kevin goes on a mission with his new boss and finds Evan preparing a new plan. In the Near Future Instead of looking for Kevin when Ben is to sick to go anywhere, Gwen goes to Galvan and searches through Azmuth's old notes. When she discovers what other stuff he was planning, can Paradox convince her it was for the best? Invasion of the Universe Part 1 A civilization of aliens known as the Quistadors begins an invasion of every inhabited planet in the known universe, and there first target, Earth; Ben and Gwen find Kevin, but he is unwilling to rejoin there team until he personally defeats Evan alone. Invasion of the Universe Part 2 The Quistadors arrive on Earth's and begin an infiltration mission. Their plan: live amongst the Earthlings until the time is right, then defeat them from within The Looking Glass Evan starts to have second thoughts about his plans for galactic wide domination. The Spark Vulkanus comes to Earth and discovers that if he kidnaps Gwen, only Ben will be there to fight her, so he does so and uses her power to try and destroy Ben. Can Ben stop Vulkanus without harming Gwen? Gone But Not Forgotten Kevin finds Evan and tries to stop him, but he ends up being chased all the way to Earth. With Kevin out of options, he decides to go to Ben and Gwen for help. Will they accept his apology and team up to stop Evan. Days of Future Past Paradox comes to Gwen's assistance when she uses a spell that destroys the gang's future, but when she discovers that instead of destroying the future, she simply moved in back in time, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin age 20 years. Can the heroes go back in time to save their future? Alien Invaders Harangue Nation airs a special new report just leaked by the government about the possibility of undercover alien operations going on in the world. Hearing this, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin infiltrate the White House in order stop the aliens from taking control of the United States. Power and Pride Dark Evan brings the power source Evan needed to Evan, but when Evan doesn't hold up his end of the bargian, the heroes find themselves fighting alongside Dark Evan in order to stop Evan. For Every Key... Evan heads around the unverse looking for the keys; The heroes must stop Dr. Animo from destroying the world supply of dairy products. The Lucubra Relic The heroes find a device that allows them to find out when they are close to forces from Diagon's world, such as the Lucubras or the FKC. Using the artifact the track Evan and set-up an ambush for him, but in the end, Evan makes it out with the relic, which he claims has a bigger prize behing it. Can the heroes steal it back? ...A Lock Evan refinds the rest of the keys and returns to the Universal Shrine to collect his power and rebecome the Ultimate Phantom Diagon. Danger on the Horizon A Galvan named Horizon warns Ben that Albedo will return, but Ben doesn't believe him. Then, when Albedo returns, Ben must fight his battles along with Gwen and Kevin trying to stop Psyphon from destroying the planet. Questions and Answers The heroes hunt down Ultimate Phantom Diagon, but discover that he is coming for them. The Conspiracy Under the Water The heroes head to Washington DC to stop the Quistadors from beginning a war with the humans. When they discover that the aliens are not there, they take a closer look, and find a secret operations base underneath a river. Can they destory the base with out destroying the city? The End, Part 1: The Arrival The End, Part 2: The Coup The End, Part 3: The Threat The End, Part 4: The Fallen The End, Part 5: The Sacrifice Ben 10: Bio Squad: A New Hope (Movie) Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd